The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating a sound or noise, or enhancing an applause, and more particularly to a device capable of creating, generating, projecting or amplifying an audible sound, allowing a person or spectator to expend a minial amount of energy to create noise or applause, while maintaining or increasing an applause sound level.
The applause enhancing device may also include a means for holding a beverage or food, or a beverage or food container. The present invention may also provide an insulating means to keep food or a beverage at a desired temperature. The present invention is also related to goods and packaging the where a mark, message or the like can be easily read from a first orientation or perspective, with a second message being selectively concealed when the goods or container are viewed from the first perspective, yet the second message is viewable when observed from a second orientation or perspective.
Spectators in an audience normally express approval of a performance or performer by creating an audible sound known as an applause. An audience can consist of only one spectator, or a large number of viewers. An applause is typically created by striking the hands together to generate an audible sound known as a xe2x80x9chandclapxe2x80x9d. A handclap is normally created by positioning the fingers of the first hand together where they form a row and are touching each other, and flatly striking the palm of the opposite hand. A handclap is also generated by striking palm to palm or fingers to fingers.
An applause is the most commonly used method to demonstrate appreciation or approval of a performer or performance. Conversely, spectators show disapproval to a performer or performance by booing, and a boo may be voiced as intensely and passionately as an applause. In any event, the audience""s reaction to a performer or performance is indicated by a noise or audible sound. Applauding is not limited to hand clapping, but includes vocal sounds like talking or shouting, foot stomping and sounds made by a variety of other noise making actions or devices.
The dynamics involved in projecting a noise from striking two elements together, like the hands, is simple and creates a sharp, audible sound. Sound is a vibration, or series of vibrations, traveling through air or fluid. A sound is normally perceived by a hearing organ as an auditory sensation. Sound is also felt as a vibratory sensation.
While normal clapping produces a satisfactory level of sound, prolonged or repeated clapping can produce swelling and irritation of the hand tissue. The pain created by repeated hand clapping also results in a diminished desire by an audience or spectator to clap or applause.
Temperature also plays a factor in an audience""s ability to generate a handclap. When an event is held outside in cold weather, fans and spectators must dress in heavier weight clothes to protect the body from the cold elements. Gloves are normally worn in cold weather and greatly inhibit a spectator""s ability to generate an audible applause with their hands. One must either remove their gloves or mittens to generate a loud handclap, or clap with their gloves on, which produces a muffled clap. Spectators then must shout to generate a desired applause.
Spectators also use their voices to applause or boo, and normally raise their voice or shout during an event. Many spectators cup their hands around their mouth to create a megaphone-like configuration to aim the sound in a desired direction. While normal shouting produces a satisfactory level of sound, prolonged or repeated shouting can produce loss of voice and irritation of the throat tissue. The pain created by repeated shouting also results in a diminished desire by an audience or spectator to shout.
Some examples of prior art devices used to create an applause are drums, noise making devices, wind instruments, rattles and megaphones. A simple noise making device is taught by Kerr in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,517 where a multi-paddled apparatus on a central post is moved back and forth to generate a noise. The use of the Kerr invention does not replicate a normal hand clapping motion. Other paddle-related devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. D378,384 by Gilbert, and No. D351,627 by Beckwith, but are limited to a paddle and lack a sound chamber or a means to project a voice, and hold a food or beverage product, or a food or beverage container.
A number of attempts have also been made to combine a megaphone and cup together as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,363 by Muller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,218 by DeBoer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,066 by Vail where a beverage is placed directly in the inner cavity of the cup. A liquid-tight seal is then needed to properly contain a liquid in the cup, and the separate closing cap must be removed prior to using the cup as a megaphone. The reusable closing cap or caps can be easily misplaced during the course of the event. A certified, food-grade material or plastic must also be used in any apparatus where the food or beverage comes in direct contact with the apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art container 110 which is used to hold a food or beverage comprising an inner cavity 113 and a base or foot 112 As illustrated, the container is tillable with food or a beverage and is grippable by a hand. Many prior art containers include indicia or advertisements.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross sectional view of prior art container 110 of FIG. 1 comprising an inner cavity 113, a base or foot 112 and a bottom 111. The prior art container 110 functions well as a container, is stackable, and is usually made as a disposable product at the lowest cost possible. A cold or hot beverage placed in such a container quickly loses its desired temperature.
FIG. 17 shows a cut away view of a prior art insulated container or cup holder 11 having a bottom 12 holding a beverage container or can 10. A bottle or food container may also be held by the holder I1. Many prior art cup holders also may include indicia or advertisements.
FIG. 26 shows a full side view of a prior art container or cupholder 211 having a mark or indicia 219 where the cupholder is holding a beverage container or can 10 having a poptop opening 13. A bottle or food container may also be held by the holder 211.
Typical food or beverage containers are produced in very large volumes, are disposable, and may include recycled or recyclable materials.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for enhancing an applause, which also may serve as a beverage or food container, or may hold a food or beverage container and may include, individually or in combination, a means for creating, projecting or amplifying a sound, an insulating means, a holding means, a gripping means, a hinging means, a biasing means, a releasing means, a joining means, an opening means, a limiting means, an identifying mark, indicia, message or advertisement which is viewable from a first perspective, and a xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d or concealed mark, indicia, message or advertisement which is viewable from a second perspective, and that solves the aforementioned problems.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for enhancing an applause or boo which is simple to use, creates a desirable sound level and has a low manufacturing cost. Additionally, it may be desirable for an applause enhancing device to include a number of other features, individually or in combination, such as: a container for holding a food or beverage; a holder for holding a food or beverage container; an insulating means; a mark, indicia or advertisement for promoting an event, league, group or team; as well a means for projecting or amplifying a voice or creating a sound. A biasing means may also be included in the applause enhancing apparatus where a means biases the sections toward an open position, or a closed position.
The foregoing objects have been achieved by the applause enhancing apparatus of the present invention by providing a means to create an audible sound.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is removably attached to a container.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is grippable with a hand.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which includes a projection, tensioning member, biasing member, or resilient member to move an applause enhancing apparatus from a first position to a second position.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which includes a biasing means to move an applause enhancing apparatus from a first position to a second position.
In one embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is movable from a first position to a second position whereby an audible sound is generated when two sections strike together.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is movable from a first non-contacting position to a second contacting position whereby an audible sound is generated when two sections strike together then is biased back to a third non-contacting position.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a container.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a food or beverage container holder.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a food or beverage container holder which is openable, yet remains joined together when a food or beverage container is placed within the holder.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a container having an insulating means.
In yet another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a container having a plurality of sections.
In still another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a container having a handle.
In still another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which is a container holder having a handle.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided with a mark or indicia.
In yet another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided with a hinge.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which includes at least one aperture in the bottom wall section.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which includes a plurality of sections which are selectively joinable.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided which includes a plurality of sections which are selectively separable.
In another embodiment, a container is provided which has an identifying mark viewable from a first perspective, and a second, hidden mark being viewable from a second perspective.
In another embodiment, a container is provided where an indicia, message, logo or advertisement may be easily read from a first orientation, with a second message being selectively concealed when the present invention is viewed from a first perspective, yet a second message is viewable when observed from a second orientation or perspective.
In yet another embodiment, a container is provided where a mark, indicia, message, logo or advertisement is selectively concealed when the container contains a food or beverage, yet the mark, indicia, message or advertisement is viewable when the contents of a container are removed from the container.
In still another embodiment, an applause enhancing device is provided where a mark, indicia, message, logo or advertisement may be easily read from a first orientation, with a second mark, indicia, message or advertisement being selectively concealed when the present invention is viewed from the first perspective, yet the second message is viewable when observed from a second orientation or perspective.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which may be worn on the hand or finger.
In yet another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which may be worn on the hand or finger and may be struck against another object to create a sound.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and is a megaphone.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and is a clapper.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and is a clapper with a sound chamber.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a holder to hold a food or beverage container.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a holder to hold a food or beverage container and is a megaphone.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a holder to hold a food or beverage container and is a clapper.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a holder to hold a food or beverage container and is a clapper with a sound chamber.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided having a hinged handle.
In another embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided having a hinged body.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided having a sound chamber with at least one open end.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided having a sound chamber with a plurality of openings.
In another embodiment a food or beverage holding apparatus is provided having a body to hold a food or beverage container.
In another embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided having a uniform wall section thickness.
In another embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided having a two corresponding sections.
In yet another embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided being manufacturable by injection molding processes.
In still another embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided being manufacturable by injection molding processes in an open face configuration.
In one embodiment a noise making apparatus is provided being stackable.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and a means to open or remove the bottom of the container.
In one embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and a means to seal the bottom of the container in a liquid-tight manner.
In another embodiment, a noise making apparatus is provided which comprises a means to hold a food or beverage and a means to open or remove the sealed, liquid-tight bottom of the container.
In one embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a biasing means to urge the sections of the apparatus towards a non-contacting position.
In one embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a biasing means to urge the sections of the apparatus towards an open position.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a biasing means to urge the sections of the apparatus towards a closed position.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a mechanical means to maintain the sections of the apparatus adjacent to each other when an object or cup is inserted into the apparatus.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a mechanical means to maintain the sections of the apparatus away from each other when an object or cup is inserted into the apparatus.
In another embodiment, an applause enhancing apparatus is provided which includes a mechanical means to urge the sections of the apparatus apart, relative to each other, when an object or cup is removed from the apparatus.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which creates an audible sound.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which replaces or enhances a handclap.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which prevents hand tissue irritation or damage associated with prolonged hand clapping.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and is easy to use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus which may include an identifying mark, indicia, logo message or advertisement.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is grippable by a hand.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is unitarily manufactured.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which comprises a plurality of sections.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes a hinge.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes a handle.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method with a handle which includes a hinge.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes a plurality of sections which are selectively joinable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes a plurality of sections which are selectively separable.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is removably attachable to a container.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes an aperture and chamber for projecting or amplifying a voice or sound.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes an aperture and chamber for aiming or directing a voice or sound.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus which may be removably, of fixedly attached to a pompon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container having an identifying mark viewable from a first perspective, and a second, hidden mark being viewable from a second perspective.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus having an identifying mark viewable from a first perspective, and a second, hidden mark being viewable from a second perspective.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus which is stackable.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which includes a means to prevent the user from pinching a body part between the sections of the apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus which is disposable.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a beverage of food container with a sealed, liquid-tight bottom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a beverage of food container with an openable bottom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a food or beverage container and a megaphone.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a food or beverage container holder and a megaphone.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a food or beverage container and is insulated.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which is a food or beverage container holder and is insulated.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus and method which reduces throat tissue irritation or damage associated with prolonged shouting.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus having a means to maintain the apparatus sections together when an object or cup is inserted into the apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an applause enhancing apparatus having a means to spread the apparatus sections apart when an object or cup is removed from the apparatus.
For simplicity sake, the numbered components shown herein could be interchanged throughout the drawings, providing a variety of combinations of the described invention.
Other objects and benefits of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when read in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.